Chameleon
Chameleon In the olden days all the animals of the world lived together in friendship. They had no one to rule over them and judge them. In consequence, many very wicked deeds were constantly being done, as no one needed to fear any punishment. At last they all met together to discuss this bad state of affairs, and, as a result, they decided to choose a king. The great difficulty was how to choose him. Lion was the first animal suggested. But all opposed him because, they said, he was too fierce. Wolf was next named—but the sheep and goats refused to have him because he was their foe. They knew they would have bad treatment if he were chosen. '' As it was impossible to please every one by choice, they decided in another way. Two miles away was a great stool, placed under a very ancient tree which they believed to be the abode of some of their gods. They would have a great race. The animal which reached and sat down first on the stool should be chosen king. ''The day of the race arrived. All animals, great and small, prepared to take part in it. The signal being given, they started off. The hare—being a very fine runner—speedily outdistanced the others. He reached the stool quite five hundred yards ahead of the next animal. You may judge of his annoyance when, just as he was going to sit down, a voice came from the stool saying, "Take care, Mr. Hare, take care. I was here first." This was the chameleon. He, being able to change his colour to suit his surroundings, had seized Mr. Hare's tail just as the race began. Having made his colour match the hare's, no one had noticed him. He had held on very tightly, and when the hare turned round to take his seat Chameleon dropped off and landed on the stool. ''The hare saw how he had been tricked and was very angry. The other animals, however, arrived before he could harm the chameleon. According to the agreement they had made, they had no choice but to make Chameleon king. But none of the animals were satisfied with the choice. So as soon as the meeting was over, all scattered in every direction and left Chameleon quite alone. He was so ashamed that he went and made his home at the top of a very high tree on a mountain. In the dead of night you may hear him calling his attendants to come and stay with him. But he is left quite alone. "A king without subjects is no king." '' - South African folk tale Subtle and mysterious, Chamelon is a spirit of wisdom who is the guardian of deep and mystical secrets. Once part of Turtle's brood before the loss of the Croatan, Chameleon favors theurges and the Path Dancers. A spirit of illusion and magic, chameleon protects itself through misdirection and cunning and expects its Children to do the same. Spirit of Wisdom Brood: Uktena Favored Auspice: Theurge Favored Camp: Path Dancers Caerns: Pack Background Cost: 10; Personal Background Cost:5 *Gaffling Charms: *Jaggling Charms: *Incarna Charms: Totem Benefit: Chameleon grants +1 to a mental attribute (up to 6), -1 difficulty to occult rolls, provides a free point of new numina path (Storyteller's Choice) Ban & Flaw: Chameleon's children cannot freely reveal thier iniatiation into the Path Dancers to outsiders no reveal any secrets given to them by a spirit to a physical creature- otherwise they lose access to all spirit gifts and paths until they attone. In addition, they acquire the flaw Witch Finder. back to Totems